Bad Fairy Tale
by Alisone Davies
Summary: Dans un pays de Légendes et au temps de la Magie...


_Imaginez un Monde de magie. Blanche et Noire. Au milieu des Conte de Fées avec des filles revêtant des robes de princesse, le tout dans un univers sombre à la Tim Burton._

 _Et surtout, contemporain. En symbiose avec les sortilèges, vous retrouverez des éléments aussi simples que les voitures et l'électricité._

 _Imaginez ensuite le Mal, le vrai, qui ronge les Humains et surtout un atroce et méchant personnage qui ferait jalouser la Marâtre de Cendrillon et la Sorcière Maléfique de Blanche-Neige._

 _Non loin du Pays des Merveilles d'Alice et ponctué de sang, de phobie, mais aussi d'amour._

 _C'est ce que je vais essayer d'écrire, le mieux possible. Les mots ne seront sûrement jamais assez fort pour décrire le concept, mais je vais faire au mieux._

 _Et pour les plus curieux d'entre vous, bonne lecture !_

 _(PS : Pardon pour les fautes...)_

 **…**

 **…**

Il était une fois, dans un Royaume fort lointain au milieu de la Verte Érin, vivait en paix une famille des plus normales. En paix ? Non, pas tous...

Le terrible et méchant Brónach portait la signification de son prénom Celtique « douleur », à la perfection. Il était l'oncle de la jeune et belle Aélis, à la silhouette frêle, la peau nacrée et les cheveux couleur miel.

Mais, pour que l'horrible Prince Brónach puisse régner sur son Royaume et sa famille, il lui fallait tuer l'héritière principale : Aélis.

Tuer ? Non, trop simple pour lui. Il fallait la détruire et la réduire à l'agonie. Car, voyez-vous, la jeune demoiselle possédait un don rare qui pouvait jouer en défaveur de son sadique d'oncle : elle avait le don de magie.

Ainsi, au cœur du domaine d'Albion, Brónach prépara son plan machiavélique...

 **…**

Elle n'était vêtue que d'une simple robe sombre, semblable aux vêtements que pouvaient porter quelques servantes. Aélis, pieds nus dans sa grande demeure, était loin de se douter du sort qui lui serait bientôt réservé. Son oncle commença par la prendre au piège, dans un coin d'une grande salle aux murs de pierres grises. Pas de barreaux ou de chaînes, il utilisa simplement des toiles d'araignée pour faire barrage. C'était là, la prison idéale. Il savait que sa nièce avait récemment développé une phobie paranoïaque à propos de ces bestioles à huit pattes.

Et cela fonctionna parfaitement.

Aélis, recroquevillé sur elle-même derrière les toiles, ne pouvait bouger. La peur enveloppa son corps. L'effroi du décors mais également des futures intentions de son oncle.

Elle pensa à Mick Davies. Son fiancé. Du Royaume d'Albion, lui aussi.

Puis, elle entendit des pas. La salle était plongée dans un noir presque complet. Seule une lumière au fond de la pièce éclairait à peine les lieux ternes.

Lorsqu'elle vit son oncle arriver devant elle, son cœur rata un battement.

Quelle serait la suite des terribles événements ?

 **…**

Brónach la menaça avec véhémence, faisant remplir les yeux de larmes de la jeune fille. Elle comprit, à ce moment-là, qu'il était temps de s'échapper.

Se recroquevillant de plus belle au fond de son trou, elle attendit avec angoisse que son tuteur termine ses provocations en son encontre. Lorsqu'il partit, elle tenta de s'agenouiller devant les toiles. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'elle murmura une formule magique.

\- _Tóspringe..._

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent quelques secondes d'une couleur dorée, puis la toile d'araignée géante s'ouvrit et la fille put enfin s'échapper. Elle courut pieds nus sur les dalles froides du château, faisant fi des blessures qui commençaient à s'ouvrir sur ses talons et orteils.

Au bout du long couloir, elle arriva dans un immense hall. Des gens allaient et venaient en parlant fort. Elle lut une plaque sur le coin d'une porte. Une magnifique plaque en bronze où les dorures annoncées l'ouverture exceptionnelle du musée dans la nuit du 25 Décembre.

C'était le jour de Noël. Aélis l'avait oublié, de toute évidence.

Lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un hurler derrière elle, la fugitive se retourna et découvrit avec effroi son oncle qui la pourchassait, armes en main.

Ne cherchant pas plus loin, Aélis leva le pan de sa robe des deux mains et se mit à descendre les escaliers de pierres en colimaçon, qui donnaient sur l'entrée du musée.

Ledit musée qui était éclairé par des lumières bleues et blanches, reflétant ainsi les trésors qu'il détenait : des squelettes immenses de baleines, des tableaux de grands Maîtres, des statues de marbre imposantes, des petits objets étranges sous vitrines, etc.

Aélis aurait voulu jeter un coup d'œil à toutes ces merveilles. Fasciné et impressionné par l'Histoire, le musée en question la rendait curieuse.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au savoir, mais à la course. Et Aélis se mit à courir à l'opposé de l'entrée pour s'engouffrer dans quelques tunnels sombres.

 **…**

Elle sentit ses pieds glisser sous le sang de ses crevasses, à force de courir pieds nus. L'angoisse et la terreur lui donnaient une fièvre étrange, la faisant transpirer à grosses goûtes dans sa simple robe de coton. Pourtant, elle continua sa course effrénée jusqu'à arriver dans un long couloir semblable à un corridor de train ou de métro. Des gens allaient et venaient ici aussi, sans trop se soucier du pourquoi la jeune fille cavalait à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent un coup de feu provenant du fond de la galerie. Et une voix masculine se mit à hurler des menaces contre Aélis. Par réflexe, elle se baissa et se colla au mur froid pour éviter la trajectoire des balles.

Elle jeta des coup d'œil derrière elle de temps en temps, mais en relevant les yeux droit devant, elle découvrit d'étranges tableaux accrochés au mur. Des portraits de Princesses connues de tous et toutes. Aélis découvrit improbablement une image de Cendrillon dans sa robe de bal.

Comme elle voulait changer de vêtements et revêtir ses pauvres pieds de souliers, elle leva de nouveau le pan de sa robe et murmura ces mots magiques.

\- _Geriht læc me..._

Une fois de plus, ses yeux prirent une teinte dorée quelques secondes pour que le sort fonctionne. Et il fonctionna. Un voile de magie entoura Aélis. Et, dans sa course, des confortables souliers argentée apparurent à ses pieds et sa robe se changea en magnifique parure d'une teinte azure claire. Des bretelles de soies couleur bleu cérulé retombaient sur ses épaules frêles. Son habit était bien moins imposant que celui de Cendrillon. Et pour cause, Aélis devait continuer sa course ainsi vêtu. Le pan de sa robe était plus fin, plus souple et moins massif. Ainsi, elle continua de fuir son oncle, qui la suivait toujours de près.

 **…**

À la sortie du tunnel, elle tomba sur une route de béton. Les voitures roulant à toute vitesse à ses côtés la firent sursauter. Lorsqu'elle continua sa marche, une longue Chevrolet couleur miel s'arrêta à sa droite. Aélis reconnut sans peine Brónach au volant. Elle murmura avec panique.

\- Non...

L'oncle sourit à pleines dents et la mit en joue avec son arme. Aélis dut grimper à bord sous la contrainte. Elle se recroquevilla à l'arrière, du côté droit, juste derrière son oncle. La voiture était une décapotable et le vent s'engouffrait dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Le paysage défilait sous ses yeux transit de terreur. Au milieu des hautes montagnes verdoyantes et des lacs scintillants, ils roulaient au bord d'un dangereux précipice sur plusieurs kilomètres. La voiture tanguait dangereusement, même si Brónach essayait de la conduire avec fermeté.

Aélis prit peur. Ils risquaient de tomber à tous moments dans les abysses montagneux. Elle posa une main sur la portière de la voiture et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra et dit à voix haute, le plus naturellement du Monde.

\- Ne fais pas ça... Je suis à bord...

Son oncle l'entendit et se retourna en vociférant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- J'essaye de rester sur la route.

\- C'est moi qui conduis, idiote !

Mais la fille resta concentrée en continuant sur sa lancée.

\- Je suis là...

Une fois de plus, Brónach se retourna avec dégoût et cracha presque.

\- Tu es en train de parler à la voiture ?!

\- Elle s'appelle Bee. Et, si je n'étais pas à bord, elle t'aurait déjà tué.

\- C'est juste une voiture ! Tu es encore plus folle que je le pensais !

Il concentra son effort sur la route et tenta de calmer sa colère. Lorsque le volant se mit à bouger tout seul. Brónach n'avait même plus besoin de maintenir le cap, la voiture le faisait pour lui. L'homme continua de vociférer en lâchant sa haine contre la jeune fille. Comme la voiture se conduisait toute seule, il en profita pour quitter son siège avant et se réfugier à l'arrière.

Aélis hurla lorsqu'il commença à lever la main sur elle.

 **…**

Les cris de douleur et d'angoisse de la fille alertèrent la voiture. Bee ne pouvait pas se jeter dans le ravin sans tuer Aélis. La voiture décida seulement d'accélérer jusqu'au tunnel le plus proche. Là, dans le ralentissement des automobiles et au milieu des autres véhicules, elle percuta celui de devant volontairement.

Le reste se passa très vite. Un énorme carambolage gronda sous le tunnel. Les voitures se percutèrent les unes contre les autres, tout le monde hurla en sortant des carcasses. Aélis fit de même. Avec douleur, elle faufila son corps entre la carrosserie de Bee pour tomber sur le sol froid de la route. Elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle découvrit, quelques mètres plus loin, un garçon coincé sous la carcasse d'une voiture. Aélis rampa jusqu'à lui et, avec étonnement, découvrit une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

\- MICK !

Son fiancé, lui-même, dont la jambe était bloquée par le bas de la voiture. Aélis se posta à ses côtés et lui prit la main avec effroi.

\- Mick ?! Tu... Je vais t'aider.

Il lâcha un râle d'agonie alors que la jeune fille tendit sa main gauche vers la voiture et murmura avec concentration.

 _\- Cume mec. Hræfn wann !_

Le temps que le sort soit lancé, ses yeux scintillèrent d'or, puis les débris se levèrent pour permettre à Mick de s'en libérer. Mais sa jambe se retrouvait dans un sale état. Allongé près de son amant, Aélis se mit à sangloter.

\- Je suis désolé... Bee a provoqué l'accident à cause de Brónach.

Mick parut effrayé en comprenant.

\- Ton oncle est ici ?! Aélis, tu dois partir !

\- Mais pas sans toi !

Elle lui tenait fermement la main, tout en ayant le visage posté au-dessus de lui. Les larmes commencèrent à embuer ses yeux.

\- Tu dois partir... Ton oncle ne tardera pas à te retrouver...

Comme pour donner raison à ses propos, un coup de feu retentit. Le couple sursauta et sut de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Aélis laissa couler ses larmes sur son fiancé tout en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis, elle se releva et murmura.

\- On se retrouvera.

\- Toujours...

Aélis se leva, souleva le pan de sa robe et se mit à courir le long du tunnel engorgé de voitures.

 **…**

Elle courut encore et encore, tout en jetant des regards de panique derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur une porte de secours, elle la poussa de toutes ses forces pour s'engouffrer dans un autre couloir à peine éclairé par des lumières tamisées.

Toujours en pleine course, les couloirs commencèrent à s'élargir de plus en plus et des gens se mirent à marcher de-ci, de-là. Aélis comprit qu'elle venait de pénétrer dans un grand hall, semblable à une station de train. Comme son oncle la coursait encore, elle décida de changer de tenue pour passer plus inaperçu.

À ce moment-même, sur un énorme chariot, arriva une magnifique demoiselle déguisée en Belle, de « La Belle et la Bête ». Aélis ne chercha pas à comprendre l'improbabilité de la chose, après tout, c'était Noël. Mais cela lui donna une idée. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une couleur dorée lorsqu'elle prononça de nouveau.

\- _Geriht læc me..._

Ainsi, ses chaussures argentées prirent une teinte couleur or et sa robe se transforma en pleine course. Une voile magique l'envahit et elle portait désormais la robe jaune de Belle. Toujours avec un pan de robe bien moins imposant, pour permettre des gestes plus amples. Le tissu en soie virevoltait derrière elle et retombait sur ses chevilles.

Elle continua sa fuite vers un autre couloir de pierres, lorsqu'elle remarqua avec terreur que celui-ci ne donnait sur... Rien. Une impasse.

 **…**

Aélis était Maître dans l'art de lancer des sorts, mais Brónach était quant à lui Maître dans l'art des lancés de couteaux. Ce qu'il fit avec délectation à ce moment-là. Comme Aélis était prise au piège dans un coin du couloir, il sortit enfin son lot d'armes aiguisées et commença à jeter les poignards sur la jeune fille. Allongé et dos au mur, elle tenta à son tour de jeter un sort de ralentissement. Mais les armes étaient plus rapides et elle bougea de place pour échapper à la mort.

Mais pas assez rapidement.

Deux couteaux effleurèrent son bras droit et la blessèrent à deux endroits différents. Elle resta sur le sol froid en posant une main sur ses plaies saignantes.

Brónach profita de cette parfaite diversion pour se ruer vers elle. Aélis sursauta lorsqu'elle le vit au-dessus de son corps, poing en l'air. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le coup venir. Elle sentit juste une douleur atroce sur son nez qui commença à couler et imprégner sa bouche du goût de son propre sang. L'infâme oncle se délecta de ce moment en s'agenouillant devant elle et tendit sa main vers le visage de sa nièce. Il toucha le sang avec une réjouissance malsaine et murmura atrocement.

\- C'est mieux comme ça...

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en suppliant.

\- S'il te plaît... Ne fais pas ça...

Mais Brónach leva déjà son poignard. N'ayant pas le choix, Aélis se mit à hurler.

Tout en faisant couler les larmes le long de ses joues, elle cria plusieurs fois à plein poumon.

\- À L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS !

Brónach se mit dans une colère noire. Le hall grouillait de monde et les gens curieux ne tarderaient pas à venir dans ce cul-de-sac. Ce que certaines firent sans tarder.

Comprenant que la situation risquait de vite déraper en son désavantage, l'horrible personnage attrapa Aélis par son épaule blessée. Il la portait et la traînait à moitié sur le sol. À cause de la douleur et de la terreur, elle ne sut se défendre. Elle serra les dents lorsque Brónach la jeta au milieu du grand hall, au centre d'une foule de gens aux regards interrogateurs. Il pointa Aélis du doigt et se mit à hurler.

\- C'est une sorcière ! Elle utilise la magie !

La sorcière en question ne mit pas bien longtemps à comprendre les intentions de son oncle. Un voile de panique traversa son regard, lorsqu'elle tenta de se justifier.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Les personnes qui la toisèrent de haut commencèrent à prendre la parole. Tantôt pour elle, tantôt contre elle.

\- C'est vrai ! Je l'ai vu jeter un sort dans l'accident du tunnel !

\- Mais moi j'ai vu cet homme torturer cette pauvre malheureuse !

Chacun y allait de sa propre interprétation lorsque Aélis se sentit submerger par ses peurs. Et l'angoisse faisait rarement bon ménage avec la magie. Impossible de canaliser ses dons, lorsque la panique vous gagne. Comme sa belle robe dorée était maculé de sang, le sien, sa magie se réveilla pour changer sa tenue. Une voile étincelant l'enveloppa. Ses souliers couleur or prirent une teinte rosée. Sa robe se changea de la même couleur, avec de longues manches et des bretelle de soie blanche qui retombaient sur ses épaules. Aélis comprit bien vite qu'il s'agissait là, de la robe d'Aurore, « La Belle au Bois Dormant. »

Lorsque le sort se dissipa, tous les regards furent figés sur elle et la foule commença à s'écrier à l'unisson.

\- SORCIÈRE !

Aélis se demanda si elle allait mourir des mains de son oncle ou de celles de ces inconnus.

 **…**

Elle ferma les yeux attendant le coup final. Lorsqu'elle entendit une personne masculine hurler ses mots derrière la foule.

\- _Wáce ierlic !_

Les personnes autour de la jeune fille, ainsi que Brónach, furent projeter dans les airs pour retomber lamentablement sur le sol plus loin. Aélis rouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur et joie, son amant.

\- MICK !

Elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Je t'avais dit que l'on se retrouverait... Toujours.

\- Et ta jambe... s'inquiéta Aélis.

\- Je vais bien. Mais, il faut partir. Nous ne pouvons pas rester là !

Il attrapa sa bien-aimée par sa main valide et non blessée. Ensemble, ils coururent dans les couloirs de la gare.

 **…**

Lorsqu'ils passèrent par une porte magique, que seul les Sorciers pouvaient emprunter, la robe d'Aélis se mit de nouveau à changer. Elle n'avait plus de contrôle sur sa magie. Les étincelles l'enveloppèrent et changèrent ses pantoufles en souliers noirs et sa robe rose devint bleue. Un voile blanc noua son pan en un nœud derrière son dos. La Sorcière comprit qu'elle devait porter la tenue d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exprimer auprès de Mick, la silhouette d'un homme s'approcha d'eux. Un grand bonhomme tout maigre, au teint pâle et ridé avec des vêtements entièrement noirs. Il annonça simplement.

\- Nous allons bientôt partir. Venez donc.

Aélis attrapa le bras de son compagnon en demandant à voix basse.

\- Mick, qui est-ce ?

\- Il s'appelle Fochmarc, c'est un Enchanteur. Il a créé un Portail dimensionnel qui nous permettra de quitter Albion sans risque.

Pour cela, ils devaient d'abord grimper de longs escaliers en colimaçon. Tout en pierre sombres, plongé dans les ténèbres, à peine éclairé par des torches au mur.

Fochmarc, en tête, avertit le couple tout en continuant son ascension.

\- Évitez de hurler. Ça va les énerver.

\- Qui ça ? s'inquiéta Aélis.

Le mystérieux personnage montra le mur central du doigt. Malgré les ombres lugubres, Aélis put néanmoins apercevoir d'immenses créatures noires collées au mur. Comme des phasmes géants.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des Grouillants. Ils ne sont pas très amicaux et ils haïssent le bruit. Si vous criez, ils vont nous attaquer.

Difficile pour la jeune fille de ne pas hurler devant ces choses. Elle avait une sainte horreur des insectes. Malgré cela, ils continuèrent leur ascension. Plus ils montaient, plus la lumière enveloppait les lieux.

Tout en haut de la Tour et des escaliers, un groupe de personnes attendaient sagement là. D'autre Sorciers en quête du Portail magique. Cependant, Aélis remarqua une chose effrayante. Les murs n'étaient certes plus tapissés de Grouillants, mais d'araignées. D'énormes bestioles noires à patte velues grimpaient çà et là sur les pierres et sur les gens. Le groupe passait leur temps à enlever les araignées qui venaient sur eux et sur les autres. Lorsque Aélis et Mick furent à leur tour envahi par ses horreurs à huit pattes, la fille commença par en attraper une ou deux pour les jeter violemment dans les escaliers. Ses doigts collés à cause des toiles et plus elle en jetait, plus il y en avait d'autre qui venaient.

Aélis sentit sa phobie l'envahir.

 **…**

Elle grimpa jusqu'au Portail, encore fermé, et tout en haut, elle ne put se contenir davantage.

Elle se mit à hurler.

À s'égosiller telle une _Banshee_ , à plein poumon, de longues secondes. Les lumières vacillèrent et tout le monde put voir avec étonnant que les araignées tombaient raides mortes les unes après les autres.

Une fois son cri terminé, Aélis tomba elle aussi, à genoux, et Mick se rua à ses côtés.

Fochmarc lorgna les insectes morts à ses pieds et dit tout naturellement.

\- Heureusement que je vous ai interdit de hurler.

À bout de souffle, la fille rétorqua néanmoins.

\- Vous avez dit ça pour les Grouillants. Pas pour les araignées.

Fochmarc murmura un « Mmm » et haussa les épaules.

Puis, il se dirigea vers le Portail.

Une des personnes, toujours dans les escaliers, remarqua sur une des marches une bande noire.

\- Pourquoi vous avez peint le sol à cet endroit ? questionna-t-il à l'attention de l'Enchanteur.

\- C'est l'endroit où la bombe explosera après l'ouverture du Portail. Tout ceux qui seront derrière cette marque, seront condamnés.

Un voile de terreur traversa le regard d'Aélis.

\- Mais, c'est atroce ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

\- Je le peux pour protéger la magie des lieux. Et il y a bien trop de Monde pour le Portail.

Une petite-fille se tenait devant Aélis. La Sorcière se tourna et vit Mick dans son dos. Soulagé qu'eux deux se trouvent du bon côté, elle eut à peine le temps d'entendre le Magicien murmurer.

\- _Atot-oilg a chomlae !_

Il écarta les bras et la porte disparue.

La petite-fille, Aélis et Mick furent aspirés les premiers. Ils tombèrent alors dans un maelstrom sombre. Comme un trou noir géant, mais au lieu de voir des millions de petites étoiles, c'était des cartes à jouer qui enveloppaient leur chute. Et tombaient avec eux.

Et ils chutaient.

Tout le monde se mit à hurler en s'enfonçant dans les abysses noirs. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre de passer _de l'autre côté..._

 **…**

 **…**

Puis, je me réveillée.

 **…**

 **…**

 **THE END**

 _ **Les aventures magiques de Mick et Aélis continuent dans mes autres histoires...**_


End file.
